The Enemy of my Enemy
by TheFaceofaHero
Summary: "...is just someone for me to kill later." Somehow, against all odds, Darth Maul joins the Rebel Alliance. His one goal? Destroy Darth Vader and all other Sith pretenders.
1. Chapter 1

"What're we going to do with him?" The muffled question came from behind the ray shield. The speaker sounded young. Maul clutched his head with one hand as he sat up. He was currently in a holding cell. The Zabrak rose and strolled towards the red energy barrier.

"I don't know. We could keep him contained indefinitely," a soft female voice suggested.

"No, not on this ship. It's too dangerous," another person argued.

The youth Maul had heard first speak countered, "He DID save me from the Inquisitors... Maybe we could offer him - "

"No, absolutely not. I will NOT work with a Sith."

"Force wielder," Maul corrected, almost as if he was weary. "I am merely a Force wielder."

The trio previously engaged in a hushed discussion separated from their huddle and faced him. Maul saw a Togruta in her prime, a human adult with his right arm bearing protective plating, and a familiar child who regarded him with a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"Not a Sith. Not anymore." It was a lie. He did not embrace his old master's teachings, but he knew nothing of the ways of the Light Side, nor did he care to learn of them. Anger, hatred, and fear were what propelled Maul forward. They galvanised him to take action against the Inquisitors.

To defy Sidious.

The Torgruta Jedi - Maul saw the lightsaber hilts clipped to her belt, sensed no trace of the Dark Side in her - folded her arms and squinted at the Zabrak. "Then why do I only sense darkness in you?"

"The Dark Side is my tool, as the Light Side is yours, Jedi," he rasped in reply.

The Togruta snapped, "Not a Jedi."

"Oh? Interesting." File away that nugget of information for later. "What do you intend to do with me?"

The two humans - master and apprentice, he was sure of it - traded looks. The boy stepped forward. "Uh, do you remember me? You lent me a hand when the Inquisitors attacked and - ?"

"Yes. Yes, I remember you. Strong with the Force, aren't you, young one?"

The boy, Ezra, looked a bit uneasy. The other, older human, Kanan, interrupted, "Why'd you help Ezra? A Sith saving a Jedi - that's a first." Debatable, really. Maul's mind flashed to the peak of the Clone Wars, when Kenobi was at his mercy for the first time. Then that Nightsister witch had - unintentionally - rescued him. How much of a Sith she had been was questionable as well.

"The Sith hate the Jedi, and the Jedi oppose the Sith. It doesn't make any sense for you to intervene when Ezra was in danger." Ahsoka gave Maul a pointed look.

Rolling his shoulders back, Maul declared, "The Inquisitors are my enemies. All Inquisitors and their masters are my enemies."

"So you only did what you did because you wanted a shot at the Inquisitors," guessed Kanan. "'Scuse me for a moment." He turned away from Maul and put some distance between himself and the cell. Ahsoka and Ezra followed.

"I say we vent him out the airlock," Kanan proposed, smacking his fist into his open palm.

"Kanan!"

"What? Are you seriously - Ezra, are you seriously telling me you're okay with him here, on this ship? Have you even sensed his Force aura?"

"C'mon, he hates the Inquisitors. And he's good with a lightsaber."

"I think the term you're looking for is 'very deadly'." Subduing Maul had been a challenge.

"And he can also use the Force."

Ahsoka raised an eyemarking. "What're you suggesting, then?"

Ezra whispered, "We can use him."

Kanan and Ahsoka looked unimpressed.

"Okay, I know how that sounds. But hear me out, please. It's better to have him as a friend than a foe, right? And besides, we're fighting a war with the odds stacked against us. There are way more Inquisitors than there are us. We're only three Jedi - " Ahsoka scowled " - but having that guy on our side would definitely be a great help."

"If he cooperates," she muttered.

Ezra took a deep breath. "All I'm saying is that we should consider it before doing anything drastic." He gazed forlornly at the floor. "Well, he hasn't begun choking us behind our backs, at least."

"That's thanks to the Force restraining bracelets Ahsoka snapped on him before we brought him aboard."

Ezra turned to the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. "...Oh. So, have you thought about it?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I have. And I hate to admit it, but... you're right. We need all the help we can get. The Sith, he knows things. Things that can be useful for defeating Vader and his band of redblades."

Kanan acquiesced, "I guess we just have to see what our resident Sith has to say about that."

The three of them returned to where Maul was. "We've come to a decision," Ahsoka announced. "We're letting you out of the cell."

"I don't suppose you can do anything about these?" Maul held up his wrist and tapped the bangle which seized his wrist and clamped down his exposure to the Force.

"Those stay on."

"How do you know I won't simply murder you at any given moment?" Maul flashed a wolfish grin.

Ahsoka fixed him with a cold glare. "We don't. But you should know something: threaten any of my crew, hurt anyone under my protection, and you will regret it."

"Mind tricks don't work on me, Jedi," said Maul in a bored tone.

"That wasn't a mind trick. That was a guarantee."

"I am aware. I suppose you'll be wanting information too. Knowledge that only the Sith know of."

Ahsoka inclined her head pensively. "The thought has crossed my mind."

On the sidelines, Kanan said to Ezra, "So this is what we're doing now. Trusting Sith Lords to fight for the rebellion."

"Hey, I trust him about as far as I can throw him," retorted Ezra. His face was creased in a scowl.

"But you were the one who said - "

"Yeah, that's only 'cause I see an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?"

"To turn one of their own against them."

Kanan started. For the first time, he consciously understood how dangerous his Padawan could potentially be.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after Maul was released from his cell, he became acquainted with the rest of the crew. A Mandolorian teen, a tail-head captain, a Lasat, and an astromech. They were all sizing him up as the Togruta introduced them to him.

The Twi'lek was glaring at him. "Whose idea was this? Seriously. Who thought it was smart to let a redblade out? And he's not even wearing any cuffs!" Hera gestured to Maul's free wrists.

Well, not quite free. The Force restraining bracelets were doing their job. Maul felt as if his connection to the Force was dulled severely. He couldn't move objects with a thought, he couldn't choke the Twi'lek to put her in her place (much to his chagrin), and he couldn't summon his lightsaber. Speaking of which, where was it?

Ahsoka was about to speak up when Maul opened his mouth.

"Your friend believes these will be sufficient enough to keep me well-behaved," he answered, showing them the bracelets. He sounded frail, just to overexaggerate how weakened he was. "As for letting me walk, well, that's for you to question your leader's wisdom."

"Consider this a trial period, if you will," Ahsoka told Maul. "If you pass... we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" She held up a finger, giving him a stern look. "But if you overstep your boundaries, if you act out of line - "

"Yes, yes, we've been over this already. Effectively, I am your prisoner. Hurt your crewmates, I am to be killed. Threaten them, I am dead. You don't have to remind me every five minutes."

Ahsoka didn't correct Maul on his assumption of being put down if he acted against them. "One more thing: don't tamper with the bracelets. If I find out you tried to take them off, you're going back in the cell."

Maul nearly rolled his eyes. But it would have been too childish a reaction, so he refrained from doing so. "Where is my lightsaber?" he asked instead.

Ahsoka didn't give a direct answer. "Definitely not giving that back to you right now."

"Then when will be it returned to me?" Maul practically snarled.

"When I decide it's appropriate. You'll just have to manage without it for the time being."

Maul stomped off, glaring over his shoulder at the Togruta who smiled smugly back at him. The door swished shut behind the cyborg, and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sooo. That just happened," Sabine deadpanned. She looked up from her datapad. "We're just supposed to let that - hellspawn roam around?"

"What I'm wondering is why none of you three saw fit to inform the rest of us about this arrangement," cut in Hera, sending the three Jedi scorching looks. Kanan and Ezra shared a guilty look, while Ahsoka remained composed. She replied, "Sometimes, Captain, you have to adapt to a situation without prior knowledge of what's going to happen."

Zeb and Sabine scoffed at the same time. The astromech Chopper beeped furiously. "That's bantha-fodder. This is my ship, and you just - you just decided that a redblade should - everyone is at risk because of him!"

"Plus his name's Maul. That just screams 'bloodthirsty psycho'. Not to mention the horns...!" Sabine threw her arms up.

Ahsoka ignored Sabine's comments and focused on Hera. "I've taken everything into consideration."

"Have you? Have you really?" Hera demanded in a standoffish tone.

"Hera..."

"What, Kanan?" snapped the pilot.

"We probed him. Ahsoka and I. He let us. We checked if he was telling the truth."

"Well what if he was lying?"

"...He does seem really, really determined to kill those Inquisitors. That's for sure."

"Safety implements are in place if he intends to do anything that will put us or the Ghost in danger. I'm not foolish, Hera." Hera bit back a remark that Ahsoka was actually being very idiotic - that they all were - by allowing Maul free reign of the ship. It wouldn't help matters, though.

"Can I just put in my two credits? That guy creeps me out," rumbled Zeb. "We'd be all better off if he was gone."

Sabine and Chopper echoed the sentiment, and Hera agreed, too.

"Actually, we," Ahsoka pointed to herself, Kanan and Ezra, "drew up a list of rules for Maul to follow. For example, the cockpit is off-limits."

Hera requested, "I'd really like to go over those rules with you."

"Fine. We can do that."

* * *

Much to his displeasure, Maul was trapped on the frigate with nothing to occupy him. He had tried meditating, but hadn't made any real progress, as the Mando and the Lasat had arrived and disturbed his attempts at light meditation.

His anger had reached boiling point when Zeb'd blurted out, "He's part droid," having no doubt seen the cybernetic legs poking out from under Maul's robes. Maul just wished to break into a frenzy and snap the alien's neck or beat the oaf for his commentary on the Dathomirian's appearance. But he decided that wouldn't leave a good impression on the crew.

They didn't trust him already as it was. They also went out of their way to avoid Maul. Fine by him. He could do without the headache.

He did get his own quarters soon.

Nobody wanted to bunk with Maul.

So he spent his time alone, meditating and recalling happier times. Unsurprisingly, most positive memories always involved someone dying by his hand. As well as that, he contemplated his revenge on his former master.

Sidious.

The name alone made his throat constrict and vision go red. Though these days, he liked to think he was getting better at keeping his anger in check. He lost everything that ever mattered to him because of the Sith Lord.

His brother.

His mother.

His power.

Maul could blame his loss of limbs on another, but it was Sidious had who pulled the strings, set him up in a position where he would be defeated.

However, he wasn't ready to forgive that particular Jedi for that, either. As a general rule, the Sith did not forgive.

He clenched his fists, and tightened his jaw. He spent next few hours imagining all the ways he could end the Emperor's life.

* * *

The shuttle known as the Phantom touched down. The exit ramp yawned open and extended. Ezra, Kanan and Maul exited. The latter donned a hood and carried a walking stick in his hand.

"This where our guy wants to meet us?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, in a bar not far from here. Apparently he has crucial info about the Imps' shipyards."

"And he chose here because...?"

"Because in a den of criminals and outlaws it's easier to blend in when you are branded one yourself," Maul answered for the human Jedi.

"Uh, yeah, what he said." Kanan cringed and almost facepalmed after he realised he was agreeing with a Sith.

Ezra gagged, then pinched his nostrils. "It's a dump...!"

"That's Nal Hutta for ya." They began walking towards Bilbousa Bazaar. "Remember everyone, keep your lightsabers hidden. And try not to attract attention to yourselves." Maul growled quietly. Who did this Jedi take him for?

Ezra voiced his irritation. "Kanan, before I met you I used to be a thief. I'd like to think I still know a little something about that."

"This coming from my Padawan who gets into trouble every day?"

Said Padawan just hmphed and turned away with folded arms.

"C'mon, let's pick up the pace."

* * *

Up in orbit, the Ghost waited. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" fretted Hera. Lekku twitching, she shifted on the spot, resisting the temptation to pace back and forth to express her nervousness. "Maybe we should've sent Zeb and Sabine with them..."

"I would have gone," added Sabine, "just to get away from antsy Hera."

The pilot glared at her. "I'm not antsy. I'm just worried."

Ahsoka responded, "Don't be. It's a standard intercept and receive."

"And him being down there?" It was obvious to whom she was referring.

"It's a test. He knows that, and I know that he knows."

"And trusting Maul with secret plans? Is that part of the 'test', too?"

Ahsoka flashed a knowing look at Hera. "It is."

Captain Syndulla blew air out and through her lips. It was official: her superior had gone insane.

Cue Zeb thumping Chopper on his dome. "Heh heh, y'know he's part droid, right? That means you're, like, cousins." Zeb pulled a frown. "Or something."

The astromech took offence to that, of course. What happened next was Chopper trying to shock Zeb, all the while berating him in binary. "Kidding, kidding!" came the cackling protest from Zeb.

It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

The shifty locals eyeing them up as they passed were not soothing Ezra's unease. "They all look like they want a piece of me," he whispered.

"They're not cannibals," replied Maul lightly.

"What - ? No, no, that's not what I meant. It's like - everyone here is ready to jump me for my credits. Not that I have any."

A line of battered and worn out Twi'leks and Togrutas were led in binders and chains by armoured Gamorreans with axes and maces. The Gamorreans had thick snouts, dark eyes and green skin.

Ezra stopped and stared as one palace guard yanked the shackles, causing those in servitude to stumble. "Are those - are they slaves?" he choked out. The grim look in Kanan's eyes and the thin line of his mouth confirmed it. He hissed to his Master, "We have to help them!"

Kanan's shoulders slumped. "We can't. We came here for a reason, and it's not to get involved in Hutt business. You have to know when to pick your battles. This isn't one of them, I'm afraid."

Ezra furrowed his brow. He wanted nothing more than to rush in and liberate those slaves right now. He felt even his master's agitation through their Force bond. They both knew it was wrong to stand by and watch others suffer right in front of them. "Funny. The Empire tries to put binders on the whole galaxy, yet this stinkhole hasn't even been touched by it."

"It might have something to do with how much influence the Hutts have. They are, after all, crime lords. Big ones at that," explained Kanan, a note of disgust in his voice.

"The Hutts. Have you ever seen one of them?" Maul said. "They are ugly, bloated creatures. They are undeserving of the gift of life."

Ezra found himself reluctant to contradict the Sith's point of view.

Looking back one last time, he and Kanan treaded onto the ramp leading into the bar where they were supposed to meet the rebel on the run. He glanced around. "Um, where did Maul go?"

The hooded Sith was nowhere in sight. Kanan cursed under his breath. "Forget him. Let's just get what we came for."

"What if he tries something?"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Maul was drawn to a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. It was inside this pawnshop, oddly enough. He scouted the aisles, scanning the shelves. But he couldn't narrow down the precise location, due to the Force restraining bracelets, feeling heavier than ever before. A Rodian came to pester him.

"Ah." The Rodian clasped his hands together. "You looking for blasters, rifles, grenades? Maybe a rocket launcher?"

"Something rarer," Maul said drily.

"Ah... not exactly sure what you want - "

"I'm a bounty hunter and I see myself as a bit of a collector."

"Bounty hunter?" The Rodian, Pablo, squinted at Maul. "You sound old for a bounty hunter."

"Then I'm good at my job. Since I've survived this long." Pablo's assistant peered around one of the shelves, observing the conversation. "Tell me, do you have... any lightsabers in stock?"

Pablo's mouth went dry. "L-Lightsabers?"

"I want to buy one. Do you have any? Don't lie. I know you do."

"Maybe. What's it to you, huh?" Pablo folded his arms.

"Are you an idiot? I want to buy it, of course."

Pablo told his assistant to fetch it, and she shortly returned with a durasteel case. Pablo unclasped it, and presented the potential buyer with a slender hilt, about the length of Maul's forearm. He examined it in his grip. Looking at it carefully, he was sure of it. He recognised this specific lightsaber.

Maul decided, "I'll take it."

Pablo rubbed his fingers together. "That's gonna cost you a lotta credits - "

Maul ignited the lightsaber and glared daggers at the Rodian. He slashed through the arms dealer once, and Pablo thudded on the floor of his shop with a orange burn in his chest. "I said I'll take it." Maul's gaze snapped onto the shop assistant, who was backing away and trembling, her hand over her mouth.

"No witnesses." She was the second to die. Soon, more would follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging from the pawnshop, Maul witnessed chaos. Smoking bodies littered the Bazaar, and any survivors were fleeing from the din of battle that reached his ears. He glanced up, and watched a ginormous grey blot dominate the seaweed-hued skies of Nal Hutta. It was a Star Destroyer, and smaller craft flitted from the glowing slits in its side.

Which meant the Empire was here. He strode through the marketplace, the smell of death rich and electrifying. He no longer idly tapped his walking stick, instead marching purposefully towards the source of the disturbance. The Jedi duo were pinned down by a platoon of white-armored soldiers, deflecting blasterfire as they stood back to back. The whirling twin shafts of azure light were a beacon, and soon Maul was close enough to begin his own attack.

He dug his saber from within his walking stick, and ignited it. Both ends spat out sizzling plasma, and he surged forward, his double-bladed saber twirling. The crimson lightshow was a flurry of slashes and strikes as Maul cut through the ranks of the stormtroopers. Their attention was divided, and the Jedi and the Force Wielder took full advantage of it.

Despite their numbers, the bucketheads were no match for the Force users. A prolonged thrum sounded, rising and falling, overlaying with the cries of pain and final whimpers from all who were cut down by Maul. He wore a dark smirk as he spun his lightsaber, beheading three stormtroopers in one go. The noise died down, and he took in the results. Surrounding him and the Jedi were slumping troopers, with lightsaber gashes on them where they'd been stabbed or slashed.

Kanan turned to Maul, irritation shifting his features into an scowl. He demanded, "Where've you been?", not bothering to mask the suspicion in his tone.

"I made a detour," Maul said simply.

"A detour." Kanan scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Run off like that again, and I'll make sure to put you in a cell you won't leave anytime ever."

Maul responded, "Now, now... let's not make promises none of us will keep."

Kanan's hand twitched. "Don't test my patience. What were you even doing during this 'detour' of yours?"

"Nothing that'd compromise your Rebellion."

The Jedi jogged past Maul down the ramp, with the others following. "Spectre 2, come in. Do you read me, Spectre 2? We have the package."

"You got what you wanted, then," observed the Zabrak.

"Yeah." Ezra rubbed his neck. "But our informant got killed in the crossfire after the bucketheads cornered us."

Maul made a noncommital noise, and continued on. Kanan stopped, huffing in frustration. "They're not responding," he told Ezra.

"I'm sure they're okay. Besides, we should worry about ourselves." A series of high-pitched whines filled the air. Kanan, Ezra and Maul looked over to see speeder bikes swoop in, troopers hop off them and then take off to circle back around.

Maul reignited his lightsaber a split second before the Jedi did. He drew the humming beam of red closer to his wrist. Kanan caught on and reached for the remote in his pouch, the only chance he'd have of bringing Maul under control.

"Maul..." he warned. "Don't even think about it. Unless you're a fan of shocking surprises, don't mess with them."

Maul threw Kanan a death glare. "Do you sincerely expect me to fight without being able to use the Force? By all means, hinder me. By all means, restrain me. By all means, stop me. But then I can't say we will have any chance of escaping."

Ezra chimed in, "Kanan, there's a Star Destroyer hanging over our heads - literally. It's the three of us going up against whatever it's going to throw at us." He gave Maul a meaningful look. "I say let him at them."

"Us? There is no 'us'. I'm not even sure we're all on the same side."

Plastoid boots pattered as stormtroopers rushed towards them, and the battle renewed.

Spinning his saberstaff, Maul deflected blaster shots back at the Imperials. "We're wasting time. Make up your mind, Jedi."

Kanan swiped his saber to knock a driver off his speeder bike with a redirected shot. The unmanned vehicle crashed into a pair of troopers and swallowed them up in a ball of fire. "Fine. But once this is over - once we're in the clear - they're going back on. Got it?" With a wave of Kanan's hand, Maul's manacles split open with a snap and drifted over to the ponytailed man.

Maul wasted not a moment leaping towards the barrage, short strokes and wide swings making the blades a blur of red shielding his body. With his off hand, he reached out with the Force and made a pincer motion. The closest trooper floated and gagged, unable to continue firing as he pawed at his neck frantically. Maul used the human puppet to absorb four laser rounds and then it went limp.

The corpse cannoned into another trooper, knocking him down, and Maul's saber sliced through his neck. A sudden wave of power slammed everyone facing Maul into the muck.

Speeder bikes zoomed towards Maul, and he sensed the Jedi close in to deflect their shots. The older Jedi dodged a sweeping bike, cleaving it in two. Ezra threw what remained of it into a trio of stormtroopers and moved in to finish them.

Maul ducked out of the path of two more bikes, and he waved a hand to drag one over to the other. The bikes crashed and spun end over end before exploding. He and the Jedi mopped up the stormtroopers until Kanan Force summoned a relatively intact speeder bike. "We need to get back to the Phantom. Ezra, with me."

Ezra complied and Maul got another bike for himself. They took off and shortly then screaming TIE fighters hurtled towards them, discharged green bolts at the retreating rebels and the Zabrak.

"Ezra, you know what to do!" Kanan shouted as Ezra brought up his lightsaber to cast away the TIEs' blasts. The TIEs screamed overhead before circling back around. More biker Imperials were on his tail, and Maul dropped back behind them to discharge a volley. He banked right, then left to avoid the flaming ruins of metal.

"They're really going all out, aren't they? What's even the point of sending TIEs after us?"

Kanan gunned the throttle even more and he and Ezra were shooting over the ground and past the swamps. Ezra's grip around Kanan's midsection tightened. "Dunno. Why don't you ask them? They're coming right at us, after all."

Maul flung his saberstaff upwards and it zipped through the air, flipping end over end. It found its target, severing the left wing of a TIE fighter. The ship wobbled dangerously, its side sparking and trailing smoke, for a few seconds until it plummeted. Maul caught his lightsaber deftly, all the while driving.

Ezra watched with wide eyes full of awe. It was hard not to be impressed. "Whoa."

The Phantom was being guarded by bucketheads, so Ezra and Kanan dealt with them quickly. Agent Kallus saw Maul pull up, and opened fire on the Zabrak. Maul casually deflected the shots, and shoved the agent aside with the might of the Force. The whirl of his saber was a steady rhythm, punctuated by the crackling of bolts being cast back at the swooping TIE.

A line of green streaked at the web-shaped cockpit, shattering the glass and killing the pilot. The shrieking TIE nosedived, spinning out of control. "It's coming right for us!" yelled Ezra over the noise.

Maul held his hand out and concentrated. He called on the Force, deepened his rage. He felt himself gaining strength. Enough strength to halt the TIE. It was then he felt something else. Someone else. Kanan copied Maul's stance, gazing at the levitating starfighter.

Reinforcements flew overhead, and the same idea clicked in Kanan's and Maul's minds. They pushed in unison, and the TIE smashed into two others. "Get on board," Kanan ordered. "We're leaving."

The cockpit of the Phantom contained a hustle of activity as Kanan powered up the ship and it ascended while under blasterfire. " - ectre 1! Spectre 1, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Spectre 2," said the Jedi, relieved. "We have the package, but the Imps are onto us."

"We're coming by to pick you up - "

"No, don't. The Destroyer'll blow you outta the sky. Let's meet at these coordinates, instead." Kanan punched in numbers in the onboard computer and sent the location to Hera.

"Copy that, Spectre 1. Spectre 2 out."

The Phantom corkscrewed out of the way of laserfire and flew upwards. "Making the jump to hyperspace."

* * *

Once they were in hyperspace, Kanan did what he knew would put his mind at ease: he confiscated Maul's saber and snapped the manacles back on.

After that, Maul sulked in the back of the shuttle. The cockpit was swamped with the uniform, eerie glow of hyperspace. Kanan remained in the pilot's seat, and Ezra went to check up on Maul. The Sith slouched against the wall, eyes unfocused.

Ezra regarded the Zabrak quietly. "You fight with anger, young one. I cannot say I don't approve," Maul broke the silence. "I sensed it in you when we fought off the Empire's servants."

"Fighting in anger is not the Jedi way," Ezra countered.

"Perhaps then it is the wrong way to go about things."

Crossing his arms, Ezra glared. "I don't need to hear philosophy from a Sith."

"And yet here you are, with me, not with your master. What do you want?" Maul didn't bother correcting Ezra that he was no longer a Sith. Kanan glanced at them from his position, but said nothing.

The boy hesitated. "As a Sith you've probably committed stars know how mant acts of evil. That's what Kanan told me. He also said..."

"That they're 'evil'?" A nod from Ezra.

Maul wrinkled his nose. "Good or evil is merely a point of view, young Jedi. Regardless, I hold no loyalty to the Sith. Never have for a long time. The Sith ripped me from my mother's arms, murdered my brother," Ezra gave a minute flinch, "used me as a weapon and then cast me aside." His golden gaze met Ezra's blue one. "Everything I ever had, I lost it because of the Sith." He looked off to the side. "Once, I had power... now I have nothing. Nothing."

Ezra felt a marble lodge in his throat. He swallowed it down. "I know. I know what it's like, losing family."

Maul watched him carefully. Should he tell him? "I lost... I lost my mother and my father to the Empire. They took them away from me."

Maul leaned forward. "And you want revenge."

"That's what _you_ fight for, right?" Ezra flipped the tables on Maul; this wasn't supposed to be about him. He was trying to figure the Zabrak out, not give him an opening to press Ezra for further information.

"What do you think?" was the impassive response. "Hm, I suppose true evil does exist. But I am not it, despite what you may imagine, despite your obvious distrust."

"Like you've given us any real reason to trust you," Kanan interjected, towering over Ezra and Maul.

"Are you still on about me 'running off'?"

"Duh, gramps. It makes you look suspicious. Maybe you snuck off to warn the Imps about me and Ezra? To give them a little heads-up?"

"I'd already said it was nothing that would put your Rebellion at risk. Just settling a personal matter."

"What kind of personal matter?"

"Ah-ah. Personal means personal. Which means you don't get to know about it."

Kanan tightened his jaw. "Don't push me."

"Or else what?" Maul stood up, getting right up in Kanan's face. "Go on. Show your apprentice how much of a Jedi you really are." Kanan's eyes flashed with danger. Maul smirked at Kanan. Damn you, thought the survivor of Order 66.

"Cool it, guys. Kanan, why don't you, uh, check if we're almost there yet? Maul, quit trying to provoke Kanan." Ezra sent his master a pulse of reassurance through their bond, and Maul resumed sulking as Kanan went to do as Ezra suggested.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reunite with the rest of Spectre cell. They'd dropped out of hyperspace, and the Ghost had been already waiting. Maul scuttled off to his private quarters, undesiring any company at present time. Kanan went away with Ahsoka to report their mission and hand her the recovered datachip.

So that left Ezra with nothing but time to kill. Kanan came by not ten minutes later, telling his Padawan Ahsoka wanted to speak with him, too. Ezra slid off the bed hesitantly. "Uh... okay."

Kanan sensed Ezra's uncertainty. "Relax, you're not in any trouble. Now get going, it wouldn't do to keep our Commander waiting."

A brisk stride down the weaving corridors led Ezra to Ahsoka, and the door hissed shut behind him. "Ahsoka? Kanan said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, come in. I just wanted to hear your take on your most recent mission."

"Didn't Kanan tell you everything already?"

Ahsoka raised a hand for silence. "He did. But now I'd like to hear it from you, please." So he told her. A concise account, with as little in the way of pauses or tangents as possible. This was making Ezra uncomfortable. He was not usually asked for mission reports.

Ahsoka steepled her fingers. "I see," she enunciated slowly. "Kanan also said something along those lines." Her countenance became pensive, reserved.

"Ahsoka?"

"What are your impressions of Maul?"

Ezra considered. What did he think of Maul? The Zabrak was incredibly good at fighting. He was an experienced Force wielder. He did not hesitate to take lives. His skills were, frankly, terrifying. Ezra shivered. He was relieved the Dathomirian was not their enemy. He had a nagging thought at the back of his mind, that they had yet to see the full extent of his abilities.

What was he like as a person, though? "He's... I don't know what to think of him. I mean, I get it. He's a Sith. I shouldn't trust him. And I don't. But... it feels weird," Ezra screwed up his face, "keeping him prisoner. Because he is a prisoner, isn't he? Just one with very odd conditions."

"Do you feel like you could trust him?"

"I... don't know. I'm sorry. I'm not being helpful with these answers, am I?" He was genuinely on the fence about wanting to trust Maul.

"It's alright," promised Ahsoka, patience reverberating throughout her words. "This entire scenario is 'unorthodox', as Kanan likes to remind me."

Ezra frowned. "He still wants Maul gone."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Y'know, it's nice when people listen to me, but - why'd you agree to keep Maul on the ship?" Ezra cocked his head, staring at Ahsoka curiously.

"As opposed to an execution or a space walk?" Ahsoka knitted her eyemarkings together. "You know why."

"But what's the real reason?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But Ezra, no matter what, always be wary of Maul. Don't underestimate him."

* * *

The calm sweep of his cape as he strode across the mud and dirt was a steep contrast to the simmering fury that rolled off of the Sith Lord in waves. He regarded the ISB Agent. "You have failed the Empire, Agent Kallus. If you fail, you are of no use to me."

Kallus floated up into the air, hacking and gagging as Vader, gauntleted hand outstretched, began to Force choke him. "You failed to recover the Imperial shipyard plans. Your death will suffice for your failure." Black spots danced across Kallus' field of vision and he thrashed, kicking out with his feet wildly.

"Gghhk... not - my fault...!" pleaded Kallus hoarsely.

"The lack of competence and lack of coordination of resources was on your behalf. Do you expect me to believe it was anything but your fault?" Vader tightened his grip on Kallus' throat to make his point.

"There... was... a redblade...! Milo - ack! - my lord, there... a redblade helped... Jedi..." Vader actually paused. Strange last words from a dying man. Although...

He reached out to verify, and it brushed against him, poisonous threads thrumming at his mental shields. The Dark Side. Traces of it lingered around Darth Vader. Whoever this Dark Wielder was, he certainly stamped quite the impression in the Force. The towering black figure dropped Kallus, and the man landed with a crash. Kallus vainly tried to catch his breath. Vader's respirator hissed in and out cyclically.

"Explain," commanded the Dark Lord's deep basso voice.

"My lord, the rebels sent their Jedi to meet with the infiltrator. But there was another with them. He carried a red doublebladed weapon, and he - he looked like a demon. Face painted red and black, horns all over his scalp..."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, milord." Kallus refrained from flinching in front of his lordship.

Vader processed the information, turning it over in his mind. There could only be one whose appearance matched that description.


	4. Chapter 4

She keyed in the access code to his habsuite and the door swished open, the shadow of a Togruta standing in the doorway, sharp cerulean gaze fixed on the meditating figure, bionic legs crossed, eyes shut. She rapped on the durasteel frame. "Maul?"

Golden orbs stared at her. "Come to bother me, have you?"

Tano stepped into Maul's quarters, light spilling in from the corridor behind her. "I heard about your offer to practice with Ezra earlier."

Maul had observed them training, Master and Padawan clashing their blades in a mock duel. The boy was brash and unorthodox; his bizarre lightsaber design spoke for itself. The older Jedi had dispensed criticism every moment he could. It had ended in a draw, and Ezra had snapped at the teen Mando keeping her distance from Maul, who had also been spectating.

The boy had an immense resevoir of anger and frustration. He could teach him to tap into that, and use it for his benefit. Maul silently approved of his willingness to kill the Inquisitors, but his Master was soft. Weak. He found that all Jedi were. He'd spoken up, "Perhaps the boy would care to test his blade against me."

A look of uncertainty had crossed Ezra's face, but had been replaced by curiosity. "Actually, I wouldn't mind." But his Master had just needed to disrupt everything. He'd placed his hands on Ezra's shoulders. "We're not finished yet. C'mon, you've got a lot of meditating to do."

Ezra had wanted to protest, and Maul had encouraged it. Don't be a blind servant to your master's whims, he'd thought bitterly.

Kanan had steered Ezra away from Maul, throwing the Zabrak a scathing glance as they departed.

Maul returned to the present. "And I suppose you're here to warn me to stay away from him?" he asked Tano.

"I think Kanan's got that front pretty well covered." Ahsoka allowed herself a brief smirk, and unfolded her arms. "I had something else in mind. How about we spar instead?"

What an unexpected invitation. Maul raised an jet-black eyemarking and told the Togruta as much. "What's brought this on, Lady Tano? You already have two Jedi you could ask."

"No offence to Kanan or Ezra, but I'm looking for something a bit... more." Tano cast a glance over him.

"You seek a challenge, then."

The cargo hold was not ideal for saber practice, Maul found. It had limited space, but that provided a challenge, and he would make sure to give his opponent the same. Tano tossed him his saberstaff and he deftly caught it.

"Turn down the power setting," she instructed. Maul gave a scoff.

"The Sith only practiced with real blades, at the highest setting." Tano's glare caused him to relent. They both dialed down the power on their weapons and got into battle stances. "Also, don't try anything funny," warned Tano.

"I'm hardly renowned for my sense of humour."

She gave an exasperated look. "You know what I mean." Force usage was out of the question for Maul because of the dampeners on his wrists. Ahsoka may have requested Maul's participation to train, but she wasn't foolish enough to let him loose aboard the Ghost.

Their lightsabers thrummed and clashed as Tano parried, blocked and wove past Maul's attacks, as he thrust and swiped and blocked in return. There was no rhythm to the frenetic clash.

It wouldn't be the only time they, for lack of a better word, trained together.

* * *

Ahsoka was analysing data and forming plans in her head when Maul interrupted. "Busy, Fulcrum?"

"Matter of fact, yes, I am. Was there something you needed?" Her clipped tone and stoic expression simply made Maul smirk.

"Just a few moments of your time. How about we play a game?"

Ahsoka frowned. "Holochess? Why?"

"Why not? It's as good a game as any."

She was thoroughly unamused. "I don't have time for this."

Maul placed a hand on his chest. "Indulge this old man. It's not that hard. One game. Besides, you'd sought me out first."

"I bother you, then you bother me? Is that how this works?"

The Nightbrother's eyes glittered with dark humour as he took the seat opposite her. "I could shock you," reminded Tano.

"You could," Maul agreed grudgingly, "but let's not be uncivilised." He shrugged. The holoboard came to life. "After all, I'm your ally, not your prisoner."

"From a certain point of view." They played one game. Which Maul lost, and immediately insisted on another one. In between moves, she waited with her hands tented, blue eyes serene as she observed the playing field.

A schemer. One who sat in the darkness and plotted the fate of the galaxy. Sounded like someone else Maul once knew. Of course, Darth Sidious was incomparable to all when it came to that sort of thing.

During their third match, Maul asked, "I am quite surprised you are willing to take a chance with me. I suppose you desire my cooperation in order to obtain a Sith Holocron."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh please. I know nothing about the operations of the Empire. You wouldn't tolerate my presence unless you were certain you could benefit from it."

Fulcrum seemed almost impressed. She told him which exact holocron she required, and from where they were to extract it.

"Bold, Lady Tano. Very bold." Though she couldn't decide if he was commenting on her latest holochess move or her planned heist.

It took five games for Maul to score one victory against Tano.

* * *

Maul was disappointed after learning the fate of Mandalore. But make no mistake: he did not care what happened to the planet.

"That's beyond pathetic," he spat. "The new government consists of nothing but a bunch of weaklings who submit to the Empire on a daily basis."

"You know it," said Sabine flatly.

"Then you see it, child." Sabine turned to Maul. "What happens when 'advocates for peace' try to find power. It never truly becomes their own."

Maul snorted. "Peace was never the Mandolorian way."

"And what could you possibly know about the Mandolorian way?"

"More than you think."

"You're an outsider," said Sabine stubbornly.

"But even outsiders can gain power through the traditions that others hold dear. The Mandolorians that served under me were fierce and loyal."

"Yeah? Well then what happened to them?"

"...That is a tale for another time."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to Chopper! You just - you just threw him into the line of fire - "

Maul ground out, "It's a droid. You can always get another one."

"Maybe I don't want another one!" Captain Syndulla argued. She continued repairing the scorched astromech, who was spouting curses at the Zabrak in binary and shaking.

Their latest mission was a success. But casualties had been sustained.

"Next you'll be telling me that the tube-spawn is a real being," muttered Maul derisively.

"His name's Rex," countered Tano, expression stormy.

"It may as well be 'expendable'. You should have left him behind."

During the mission, the clone had taken a shot to the shoulder, and Fulcrum had broken formation to surge to his side. Her despair had been raw and genuine, and Maul wished to see it more.

To defend Tano's flank, he'd Force pulled the astromech towards them, and it'd taken the brunt of the hits.

"He's a living being, and he's not expendable!" countered Ahsoka hotly.

He wasn't going to even dignify that with a proper response. "Pffftt." The next thing Maul knew, he trembled violently and fell forward, electricity lancing through him. He looked up, and saw Tano clutching a remote, a steely look in her eyes.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you gave in to the temptation."

"Take him away to his quarters," Fulcrum ordered Zeb and Kanan.

"You're more Sith than you think," Maul added over his shoulder. Ahsoka's stomach knotted. The cutting remark did nothing to quell her anger.

* * *

At an abandoned outpost on Orondia they stopped to stock up on supplies. Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra assisted through use of their Force powers, while Maul could only shake his head. He was forced to carry crates like the rest of the Spectre crew.

On a hill overlooking the base, a lone hooded figure clad in brown robes observed the rebels. His mouth twisted in distaste at the sight of the Zabrak.

Sabine was the first to spot him. "Up there! On the hill!" The others quickly took up defensive positions. Craters were dropped, blasters were drawn and lightsabers were ignited.

The figure leapt through the air, landed in a crouch, and then straightened. Maul tensed. The Force was screaming inside his head, warning him. His eyes widened momentarily. He couldn't sense the man before him, though he certainly recognised him.

"Of all the Jedi to survive the Purge... You just had to be one of them, Kenobi."

"No way..." breathed Jarrus once the Jedi Master dislodged his hood.

Kenobi's saber ignited, and rather than adopt his classic Soresu battle stance, the man was already sweeping in, weapon held in a two-hand grip.

Tano threw her arm out. "Master Kenobi, wait - !"

"Here to settle an old score, I take it?" Maul asked, dodging his attacker's first swipe.

"More like right a wrong."

Maul whipped out a slender hilt from his cloak, and flicked the ignition switch just in time to counter Kenobi's brilliant blue blade with a warped dark one.


	5. Chapter 5

The crackling of plasma on plasma created a crispy sizzle that invaded Maul's senses. Kenobi flicked a glance at the Darksaber, white lines frantically twisting against a hypnotic void. There was a flicker of pain in those eyes, and that only served to make Maul smirk.

So. Kenobi remembered. Good. That pleased Maul and he barked out a laugh. Panicked cries emanated from around them, but he focused only on the man whose coppery hair and beard had receded into grey, and age lines were etched near his eyes. Likewise, Kenobi ignored the others, and unleashed a hail of blows on the Zabrak.

Kenobi occupied Maul, putting his opponent on the defensive. The Jedi Master moved with an eerie, singular calm, his attacks not driven by wild hatred, but rather righteous fury. He sensed the Force sing with approval.

Maul jumped back to dodge a swing and slice off his manacles before Tano could act with her remote. He felt the Force rush back to him, felt the strength of his connection return to him. He took up a battle stance just before Kenobi was upon him once again.

The Jedi was unyielding, infuriatingly so. Maul had had enough of backpedalling. He hunched slightly, made to flip over Kenobi but he was too quick. One thrust of his palm and Maul was thrown off his feet and across the narrow hanger.

Landing, he drew on the Force to bring down the blast door. A series of clicks like the chattering of teeth rang out. Kenobi glared as he paused the door's descent, sliding under it and forcing Maul back. There was a boom, a note of finality, as the door shut. He heard pounding from the other side, but he didn't give it much thought, parrying the next attack.

Their duel led into a storage room. Maul ducked and the brilliant blue passed over him in a blur, scoring the wall instead. Crates were lined in a row against the opposite wall. One of them started to shudder and shake. Maul dodged the first one, and caught the second one in the air. He made a pincer motion.

It rasped, shattered. Kenobi was pelted at by a barrage of splinters, batting away the projectiles as he zipped to the side.

Glass smashed as Maul was picked up and hurled out the window. Kenobi dived after him. They were at it again, matching blow for blow. Tall columns of dead bark surrounded them. The ground they fought on was blackened.

"Kanan! Ezra!" The pair of Jedi hoisted Kenobi up and back a bit, much to his dismay. "Sorry, Master Kenobi," Jarrus apologised gruffly. Maul let out a crazed cackle. Kenobi was suspended before him, defenceless. Now was the moment to strike, to rid the galaxy of Obi-wan Kenobi.

It would be his utmost pleasure.

Maul swept in for the final blow, but was unexpected slammed into the side of a tree. Tano stood between the suspended Kenobi and the pinned Maul. "Enough," she bellowed. "Both of you, stand down. Now."

Obi-wan started, "Ahsoka, whatever spell he's got you under, you have to snap out of it - "

Ahsoka shook her head, lekku swaying. He thought she was under the influence of a mind trick? She thinned her lips as the Darksaber's hilt smacked into her palm, and hooked it on her belt. "I'm not under Maul's control, Master Kenobi."

"I think you'll find it's the opposite, actually," Maul growled, reptillian gaze bloody and sickening.

Ahsoka gestured for Kanan and Ezra to let go of Obi-wan, who hit the ground with both feet.

"So we're on Sith babysitting duty. Great," said an exasperated Kanan after Ahsoka ordered him and his Padawan to stay with Maul. The former Darth gave a spiteful glare.

"If he tries anything, you know what to do," she added, somewhat ominously. Then she turned and approached Obi-wan, who was looking at her, dumbfounded, with his weapon at the ready. "I... Ahsoka, just what in the nine hells is going on here? Have you aligned yourself with Maul?"

Ahsoka retained her composure, and answered, "Let's go for a walk, Master Obi-wan. I'm glad to see you're alive."

The Togruta found herself being pulled into an unexpected embrace by her former Grandmaster. She didn't know what surprised her more: the fact that Obi-wan Kenobi had apparently become more tactile, that she was hugging back, or that the situation pivoted around so drastically. His beard tickled the side of her right head-tail, and after a couple seconds, he pulled back to regard her carefully. His eyes held so much pain and sadness that she found her heart softening a bit.

She gave a short, sad smile and he returned it. "It's good to see you again, despite... everything."

They threaded through the columns of trees, and Maul and his Jedi guards watched them go.

"That was Master Obi-wan," said Jarrus excitedly.

"You know, he just tried to kill me."

"Yeah, but it was Master Obi-wan." Incensed, Maul gritted his teeth, a maelstrom of frustration forming from the Jedi's obvious idolisation of Kenobi.

"You gonna ask him to autograph your lightsaber?" Ezra quipped.

"No."

Beat. "Maybe."

Ezra turned to Maul. "Hey, you okay?"

Maul blinked. The boy was concerned for him? That was... touching. Ezra's earnest look of worry was a refreshing change from all the expressions of distrust or suspicion he'd recently gotten.

"Hardly a scratch on me, young Jedi. I'm fine."

"Where'd you get a lightsaber like that? Why don't you have one of those, Kanan? Or is that a Sith thing?" Maul shifted a bit. "Yeah, I know," continued Ezra, "you're not a Sith. But still. Where'd you get it?"

Maul smirked. His first kill with the Darksaber had been the final step to power. But it had been nothing compared to his second kill. So rewarding, so satisfying to see Kenobi's face be wrenched with despair. It'd been glorious.

"Hang on." Jarrus raised a hand. "You've had that on you this whole time?"

"Almost. I reclaimed it when the opportunity presented itself."

Jarrus furrowed his brow at Maul, mouth twisting into a frown. "Jedi, we're both benefitting from this alliance. I would have had nothing to gain by ending your lives. Consider my concealment of the lightsaber a show of... loyalty."

Kanan sputtered there and then. "Loyalty? Seriously, that's what you're going with? If you hid that from us, I'm wondering what else you've been hiding."

* * *

Elsewhere, Ahsoka and Obi-wan caught up. "So why did you come here, Obi-wan?"

"I was told to, by an old friend. A great evil would be endangering Jedi, and I had to act. So that's exactly what I did."

Ahsoka inclined her head, folding her arms. "This old friend..."

"Is one with a unique vantage point. An omnipresent perspective, one might say."

"Right. Okay. (Whatever that means.) And when you saw Maul, you decided that that was the 'great evil'?" Ahsoka made the air-quotes with a note of derision in her tone.

"Er... no, actually." Obi-wan looked off to the side. It amazed the Jedi Master that Ahsoka towered over him now. "That was impulse, more than anything else."

She slumped her shoulders, letting her arms hang by her sides. "I know you and he have history..."

Obi-wan's left eyebrow shot skyward. The corners of his mouth twitched. He did his best to supress a grimace.

"...but I have a use for him. So no more attacks on Maul, alright?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

She scowled. Way to go and make her feel like a Padawan all over again. He was stroking his beard thoughtfully. _Ever the General, huh, Master?_ She mused.

"In my experience Sith Lords, current or former, make for dreadful company. So dull and predictable."

"Trust me, I do. I know it's a big risk. But it has to be done."

"Very well. I leave the matter in your hands. May I ask, however, what you need Maul for?"

"The less you know, the better. Where've you been, all these past years?"

"On a mission of utmost importance. I'm afraid I can't share more than that."

"Ah." They were both keeping secrets, then.

"I'm sure you understand," replied Obi-wan, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Which only served to deepen her scowl.

They swayed as the ground beneath their feet shuddered, and the trees trembled. The moment quickly passed.

"What was that?"

Obi-wan pressed two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. "That... was my craft being blown to smithereens," he said once he opened them.

Ahsoka felt tremours through the Force. She sensed a dark, fetid presence. She looked up, eyes wide. Then shared a glance with Obi-wan. "It's Vader," she informed him grimly.

By the time the others reached them, they were both at the mercy of the Dark Lord. Vader flung his saber and it spun end over end towards Tano. She leapt over the blur of crimson, boots just barely skimming the screeching plasma. With a flick of Vader's wrist, Tano was rammed against a tree, hard. Her montrals thundered, and her rear lek was flaring painfully from the impact.

 _That's going to leave a bruise_ , she thought with a grimace as she rubbed the sore spot on her head-tail. Ahsoka's skull felt like it was being pounded on by a rancor.

Obi-wan was in the Dark Lord's grip. His physical grip. Vader seized the Jedi by the throat, and squeezed. Obi-wan gasped out. His lightsaber hilt was loose in his hand, and he was losing control of his fingers, his strength leaving him.

He saw his own fear, his own pain, being thrown back at him by a pair of blood-red lenses. Suddenly, Ahsoka behind him was screaming and clutching her head.

"Hear that, Kenobi? That's the most beautiful sound in the galaxy: a Jedi in agony."

"Yes..." hissed Maul, too low for anyone else to overhear.

"What's happening to Ahsoka? Ahsoka?" Ezra and Kanan huddled beside the shrieking Togruta. She writhed in her seated position, fingers digging into her forehead.

 _Flames spread along her body, pain erupting where limbs had once been_

 _Naught but a lump of hateful flesh_

 _Smoke smouldering from her lungs_

 _Locking eyes with an utterly heartbroken man_

 _While the heat of Mustafar wrapped around her like a blanket of cleansing fire_

She whimpered, "Make it stop..." Tears slid down her cheeks.

Kanan clasped one of her trembling shoulders. "She's - Vader's forcing her to see something. Like, like a vision."

"How do we stop it? It's clearly hurting her," worried Ezra.

Vader grinned cruelly behind his death-mask. "I will kill her. I will kill all of them, and you will watch, old man. You shall suffer as I have suffered. And then I will multiply that pain by a thousand times. And when you feel nothing but pain, when your throat becomes hoarse from all your screams, when each and every moment truly becomes a prolonging of your suffering, only then you will die, my old master."

"Anakin, why...? Why're you hurting Ahsoka? She never did anything to - hrrk!" Obi-wan choked on his words as Vader tightened his grasp.

"You forfeited the right to call me that when you left me to burn," Vader boomed. "I showed Skywalker's apprentice the truth. And the truth hurts. Doesn't it, Tano?"

Ahsoka didn't reply. She was still crying and pleading and shaking. Maul pulled his saberstaff and the Darksaber from her belt, readied both weapons, and streaked towards Vader, ready to gut Kenobi and annihilate Vader. Vader was an instrument of the Emperor, and that fact made Maul's hatred of him swell and flourish.

But before blade could pierce flesh, Vader tossed Kenobi aside and intercepted Maul's strike. "The pretender..."

Maul sneered, "The Emperor's dog." This spurned Vader into action. He was a heavyweight, and put his full strength into each swing, knocking Maul back with every strike. He submerged in the Force, making it augment his physical power.

But Maul was more agile. He leapt and danced around the Dark Lord, flipping and backflipping in between attacks.

"It is the will of the Emperor that you are to be destroyed, beast."

"Better a beast than a slave. A slave to Sidious!" taunted Maul.

"I am no one's slave. I only continue to serve my master as long as it is beneficial to me." Vader swung for his neck, and Maul blocked .

"Why do you hide behind that mask? Is it because of shame? Disgust? Self-loathing?"

"Enough games, pretender."

Maul soared upwards, towards the network of branches, some brittle, some strong, all old. Vader followed.

"What's he doing?" Kanan muttered. He was still reeling from Vader's exchange with Master Kenobi. His mind whirred. Obi-wan Kenobi had ever had only one apprentice...

 _How's it even possible that - it can't be_ , Kanan told himself, shoulders sagging, lightsaber lowering. Ezra flashed his master a confused look.

Obi-wan looked up from where he was kneeling beside Ahsoka, expression unreadable. "I believe it's called 'buying us time'."

Ezra tugged on the Jedi Master's sleeve. "Can you help her?" He indicated Ahsoka, whose state hadn't changed.

"Yes, of course, but not right here." Obi-wan addressed Kanan. "Where's your ship?"

"You're looking at it," said Kanan as the Ghost thundered overhead to set down nearby.

Vader and Maul dueled amidst the vast array of branches. Quicker on his feet, Maul leaped from branch to branch, all the while parrying the Sith Lord. Vader lopped off the wobbling bough beneath Maul's boots, and the Zabrak tumbled, the ground rushing up to meet him. He dug both ends of his lightsaber into the bark on either side of him, slowing his momentum as the blades screeched in protest.

He landed gracefully, and backflipped - twice - to dodge a black thunderbolt pounding the barren earth. Maul brought up his Darksaber before him.

Not giving his foe a chance to retaliate, Vader drew on the power of the Force, immersing himself in it, letting his rage, his hatred, fuel his strength.

All the trees in the nearby vicinity snapped, and descended upon Maul, their countless silhouettes crossing over him. He shot a glance up, then at Vader. He was the one controlling this.

Slashing and hacking his way through the cascading trees, Maul sprang at Darth Vader. Vader countered the blow, and cast him back. He was hurled towards the edge of the forest which was perched on a precipice.

* * *

"Everyone on board?" asked Hera.

"Just about," Kanan answered. "It's high-time we left."

"What about Maul? We can't just leave him," argued Ezra.

"Ezra..."

"None of you like him or trust him, but like it or not, he's had our backs on missions. He agreed to work with us, and still does, despite what he puts up with."

"He's not one of us," said Sabine. "He's not one of the Spectres."

"And I'm not saying he is. But does anyone really deserve to be trapped with Vader?" All the others in the cockpit exchanged looks.

"He's a Darksider, just like Vader." Kanan.

"They deserve each other," Sabine commented with a shrug.

"And when the going gets tough, we just dump him first chance we get?" Ezra scowled, the expression morphing his features into something almost predatory and dangerous. "What happened to second chances?"

"Look around you, Ezra, you're the only one who cares."

Ezra tore from the cockpit. Kanan called after him, "Ezra! Damn kid's gonna get himself killed..."

* * *

Ezra raced towards the area overflowing with Dark Side energy. Caustic, simmering, oily, overwhelming.

Cold. So cold. It chilled his veins, stuttered his heart into going faster.

He lit his saber, and within a few more strides saw Vader and Maul. The former was assaulting the latter with a volley of hits.

Vader extended his free arm and Maul was snatched up by an invisible hand, its fingers curled around his throat.

Fear flooded Maul's core, blending with his white-hot fury and seething hatred. Even as he was being Force choked, he did not claw at his neck.

"I sense you, child," Vader stated without moving an inch. The hair on the back of Ezra's neck stood on end. "You are powerless against me." Ezra glowered at the imposing, caped figure. "Surrender, and I will make your demise quick."

"Pass." He charged, saber raised above his head. Vader half-turned, defending himself, and pressed the azure blade into the soil. Ezra's arms trembled as he tried to lift his saber. But Darth Vader was unrelenting.

 _Hoo-bah._

 _Hoo-bah._

 _Hoo-bah._

Eventually, Vader turned his head, and he was staring right at the Sith's mask. It had been a final sight for many a Jedi. "How very Jedi of you. You will perish like the rest of them."

Ezra clenched his teeth, and squared his shoulders. "Not gonna happen," he ground out.

"Typical Jedi arrogance."

It seemed Vader had lost focus, and Maul slipped free, surging towards him, lightsabers out. "Rrraaaarrgh!" One downward slash, and Vader's saber hand was dropping to the ground.

Vader stared down at where his hand had once been, but Maul did not pause for a second. He lunged, shredding the Dark Lord's life support system, and Vader yelled in fury and anguish, avoiding Ezra's humming saber.

Putting a few feet between them, Vader called his lightsaber to him. Though disarmed and severely wounded, he would not back down.

Then the Ghost showed up. The ramp was already open, and Jarrus and Kenobi were there, calling to them.

Kenobi reached out with the Force, and the cliffside vibrated. Maul backflipped over to the new edge of the cliff, as the entire slab of rock before him plummeted into the misty depths below, and Vader along with it.

Ezra stared at Obi-wan. "Wonder if he'll teach me that..."

Kanan beckoned to him. "C'mon!"

Taking a deep breath, Ezra charged and made a leap of faith. He knew his master would catch him, guiding Ezra over to the ramp.

Once on solid ground, Ezra faced Maul, who stood watching them. "You coming or what?"

Maul propelled himself forward with the Force.

He was halfway across, but he'd miscalculated the jump, descending way too soon. His eyes widened in alarm, and Ezra's did the same.

A cry of surprise clammed up in his throat when he felt something take hold of him. He was levitating, though not by his own control.

To have his life in his enemy's hands, literally, was not a pleasant experience. Kenobi regarded him coolly. Obi-wan's appearance of outward calm reflected nothing on his inner turmoil.

Here he was, with the chance to be rid of Maul forever. To avenge the people Maul had robbed him of. He'd been hurt too many times by this Zabrak. He could squeeze the life out of him, hurl him into the ground headfirst, or just let him drop.

In the end, however, he did none of the above. He released his emotions to the Force, and pulled Maul up. It was the closest they'd ever been near each other without any weapons drawn.

The air prickled with tension. A hostile glower was the only thanks Kenobi got as the ship ascended.

* * *

Obi-wan sat beside Ahsoka as she came to. The technique he'd used to clear her mind of Vader's planted memory had been exhausting. He ran a hand down his face.

"How could you? How could you just leave him there? You should have killed him when you had the chance. I know I would've."

Reliving Mustafar through the perspective of his former brother had been distressing, to say the least. To feel what he had felt. What did Vader hope to accomplish by showing Ahsoka this?

Ahsoka's accusatory gaze cut deeper than he cared to admit. "Ahsoka..." he began. There was nothing he could tell her that'd make this more bearable.

"It would've been a service to Anakin. The real Anakin. Because that monster, in the vision? That wasn't him," Ahsoka stated, voice colder than a Wampa cave on Hoth.

"Something we can both agree on, then."

She was convinced to press ahead. If not by the encounter itself, then by the glimpse of Vader's transformation. Or rather, deformation. She would do right by the memory of her master.

* * *

While Kenobi acclimatized with the ship and its crew, Maul was locked away in his quarters. "It's for your own good," Jarrus had told him. "We don't need any fights breaking out between you and Master Kenobi."

"You think so little of me as to have no self-control?" He'd questioned.

Ezra had stepped in as mediator. "This isn't about your self-control, it's about Master Kenobi's." He had given Maul a pointed look, raising an eyebrow.

Ah, yes. Kenobi's attempt on his life back on Orondia. How could he have forgotten?

His sabers were both taken, but no cuffs were bound around his wrists. That may have been in no small part due to the Bridger boy's verbal protests.

That child. So trusting. It was almost sickening. His opinion of Maul had slowly but surely been turned around. He wasn't as short or as terse anymore when speaking with the Darksider. It made for a decent change of pace.

The others disapproved, of course, but Ezra was unwavering. "It matters not. Soon, he will be mine," Maul promised to the darkness of the room.

And he had a visitor. He sensed the Force signature before he heard the access code being punched in and the door opening.

Who but the Bridger boy himself?

Maul admitted with extreme reluctance, "Even now, I cannot defeat Vader alone."

"Huh? But you - Obi-wan...! He even - he did the thing!" Ezra sagged. "So it was all for nothing?"

"He still lives."

Ezra was taken aback. He demanded, "How?"

"How is irrelevant," stated Maul in a clipped tone. "He's a Sith Lord. They are notoriously difficult to kill." _I should know. I was one._

"I guess we'll just have to try harder next time," Ezra said wryly.

"Indeed."

* * *

"You knew? Ever since Lothal?"

"I suspected," Ahsoka stressed to an aggravated Kanan. "I had to do some digging. I was..." She pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead. "...denial's the only right word I can think of. I was in denial. Up until the trip to the temple on Lothal, anyway."

"Caleb, I think Ahsoka had a number of valid reasons for not telling you," Obi-wan intervened as 'the Negotiator'.

"Name one," Kanan challenged him with a glare.

"Her prior association wouldn't have cast her in a good light."

"At best, I'd be hounded by suspicion and distrust. At worst, I'd be put before a military tribunal."

"What? But that's ridiculous! They wouldn't - "

Ahsoka gave a mirthless smile. "Don't say it wouldn't be so."

Kanan actually paused. Yes, he could see that happening. But still, it was unreasonable. Then again, what was reasonable about this? Vader being Anakin Skywalker? Ahsoka keeping secrets from him, from his family?

Obi-wan assured, "Bail wouldn't let that happen." Yet his kind tone was at odds with his frown.

"Wait, he knows?"

"He wouldn't just throw you to the Sarlacc. And I don't believe you ever actually did anything to betray the Rebellion. Besides, Vader has made his point clear."

Ahsoka nodded, and swallowed a bit thickly. "He'll stop at nothing to..." Kanan excused himself to go and meditate on this recent discovery.

"Give him time. He'll come around."

Ahsoka steepled her fingers. Should she have told them sooner? It wouldn't have made things any easier, regardless of where or when she revealed the truth. She voiced all this to Obi-wan, who studied her carefully.

"I wouldn't know. It's not an easy call to make."

Obi-wan was proud of Ahsoka. Anakin had done so well. And that made it hurt even more. The Togruta had grown and matured, and her stance against the Empire spoke volumes of her inner strength that her former master had lacked so dearly. He recalled an exchange with Maul, all those years ago on Mandalore. "It takes strength to resist the Dark Side. Only the weak embrace it."

"It is more powerful than you know," had been Maul's response.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be." That was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Anakin hadn't been strong enough. Powerful as a warrior, definitely, but desperation had given way to temptation, and he had been lured away from the light. Old wounds were being reopened for Obi-wan, and he and Ahsoka mourned Anakin - their Anakin - together in silence.


	6. Korriban Part One

Initial scans had revealed no life present on the planet's surface. They landed in a vast gorge, and set off on foot.

The Force was different here, Ezra thought. Heavier. Murkier. His senses felt sluggish, distorted by an unseen entity.

"It's the Dark Side. You feel it, don't you? It's everywhere," said Kanan grimly.

Maul snorted and shook his head. "Well what else were you expecting? This is a Sith world, after all." They fell into step.

As he looked around, Ezra noted, "It looks abandoned."

Kanan said, "That's 'cause it is."

Ginormous duracrete statues marked their path to the pyramidal structure up ahead of them. They were sculptures of Sith Lords who were recorded somewhere in the annals of history.

"What is this place?" asked Ezra.

"A burial ground. It's known as the Valley of the Dark Lords," Maul answered.

"Fitting." Kanan remarked. "So how're we gonna find what we're looking for?"

The three of them, plus Ahsoka, had come for a Sith holocron. "It'll help us find a way to defeat Vader and his Inquisitors," she'd said during the briefing. After a furtive glance at Maul she had added, "And Vader's master."

"We ask for directions," said Maul amiably.

Kanan pulled a face. "There's no one to ask. We're surrounded by corpses," he hissed.

"So then we will ask them."

Kanan threw his hands up in the air. Ezra sensed a burst of frustration before his master slammed down his shields.

"This way."

"How do we know it's not a trap of some kind?"

"Have some faith, Jedi. I will guide you. That is, after all, the reason why I'm here." But, Kanan reckoned, probably not the sole reason.

"That," said Ezra, "and to unlock the thing itself, right? Because Sith artefacts can only be opened by a Sith."

Another shake of Maul's head. "Not at all. Any Darksider can unlock a Sith holocron. You just need to know how."

Maul brought them down the steps of a crypt, and approached the sarcophagus marked with ornate patterns.

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"More like creepy," The Lothalian told Maul.

No arguments here, Kanan mentally added. Their guide waved his hand, and the lid was pulled away, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"Uh, what now?"

"We wait, Ezra," said Ahsoka patiently. She looked to Maul expectantly, who had his head bowed and eyes narrowed to slits.

"Give it a moment."

They were not disappointed; smoke whirled around the ashes in the stone coffin and rose. Soon, a wisping figure floated in front of them. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" rasped the spectre. It was adorned in battle armor, and it wore a sharp-angled mask. Its eyes were a pair of dim lanterns.

Ezra raised a hand timidly. "Uh, us?"

The remnant was in his face before he knew it. "Do you know who I am?"

He lifted a wry brow. "Should I...?"

"Darth Bane, the creator of the Rule of Two," Maul called out, respectfully.

Bane whipped around to face the Zabrak. "Someone who knows of me," he rumbled, pleased. He floated closer to Maul. "And you are of the Dark Side."

Maul knelt before Darth Bane. "My lord, I seek knowledge." Ezra and Kanan were taken aback. Maul bowing?

"What do you wish to accomplish with it?"

"To restore the Sith Order - to its rightful glory," murmured Maul in a hushed tone.

"But you are not a Sith Lord."

Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan were all positively shellshocked. The older male shouted, "What?! That was never the deal - "

"And who are these three?" Darth Bane focused in on Maul's companions. Kanan's protests died in his throat as he saw the spectre brush up against him.

"My Initiates. I've come here to pick one as my apprentice." It dawned on Ezra.

 _He's tricking him! Kanan, you gotta play along,_ he communicated through their bond.

 _Play along?! This is absurd! He's never gonna fall for it!_ Kanan fired back. His Padawan rolled his eyes.

"As part of the test, they must claim the holocron. The first one to do so will become my apprentice."

"An interesting choice," observed Bane, studying the so-called initiates. "Two Jedi and a Gray."

Maul gave a shrug. "They hold promise. They can be turned." Ahsoka clenched her fists so tightly that her nails almost drew blood, her lips stretched taut.

"Then go. Find the holocron - if you can." This last remark was hued with mockery. And then Bane dissipated.

Outside, Kanan confronted Maul. "I knew it. I kriffing knew it. You used us!" He jabbed at Maul with his trigger finger. "You were using us all along!"

Rather than deny these allegations, Maul just turned to Jarrus with an arched eyemarking. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"You - in there - promising to restore the - " Kanan's nostrils flared with each inhale and he balled his hands into fists. The Force roiled around him, waves crashing with the ferocity of a Kaminoan flood. With a gesture, Maul cut off the stuttering remarks.

"It's called deception," he deadpanned. "You're just about ready to get on my case every time I do anything, Jarrus. You've become blinded by your paranoia."

Jarrus recoiled at the observation. He whipped his gaze over his shoulder, orbs burning into Ahsoka's. Ahsoka did not so much as flinch. He faced Maul again when the Nightbrother spoke. "Ask yourself this: why would I, in my right mind, restore something that I despise with all my being?"

Ezra bobbed his head once. "He has a point, Kanan."

Maul pivoted on his heel and stared straight ahead at the entrance to the temple. "Wonderful. Now that that's cleared up, let's get a move on. The holocron won't find itself."

And up these steps they marched, where inside, trials and tribulations awaited the group of four. They weaved their way through cob-web strewn corridors and bleak hallways. The more turns they took, the more Ezra felt like they were losing themselves in a labyrinth that pulsed with dark energy.

Eventually they came across a spherical chamber. Within the chamber, duracrete steps descended to a multi-sided platform in the center. A plinth resided in the middle, with a jet-black kyber crystal on it that glimmered in the dimness.

"Let me guess. The only way's forward," grumbled Kanan.

"Right you are, Jedi."

"The room's crawling with dark energies," Ahsoka muttered. "This must be one of the tests." She closed her eyes and read the room using the Force. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated. The corners of her mouth tugged downwards. Her crystalline eyes carried a hint of steel when she opened them. "It's filled with all kinds of traps. But I think you knew that already." This last statement was aimed at Maul.

"You can see through the veil of the Dark Side?"

She made a 'sort of' gesture. "Not as well as you, obviously, but yes. The fact that my connection to the light isn't what it used to be certainly helps."

"That's what he meant when he called you a Gray..." Kanan said.

"In that case, you should go first."

Ezra questioned, "What about you?"

"Physically, I cannot enter. The temple forbids it." He strained against whatever it was that pressed against him, but it was to no avail. Maul could not set a foot in the chamber.

"It must be Bane's influence. Lady Tano, if you would." Ahsoka stepped inside. It was difficult to interpret the Force currents in this place, but she trusted the Force to give her a warning if need be. As it was, she did not have to wait long. Ceiling slabs punched the floor. Duracrete squares snapped open, maws of pitch black. Spears zipped at her from slots in the walls. Rows of spikes shot up, nearly skewering her as she hopped past them.

She was a blur. Everything the chamber threw at her, she dodged it with a Jedi's grace, relying on her honed reflexes, her connection with the Force. She corkscrewed to the finish line and tapped the edge of the plinth with one hand.

Kanan was impressed. He and his charge peeked into the room. "You make it look easy."

A grimace accompanied the swing of her head-tails. "It really isn't."

"That's encouraging." Kanan flashed a strained smile.

"Is there nothing that can disable the traps?" added Ezra.

"Can't find anything of the sort. You'll just have to do what I did. Who wants to go next?"

Ezra hunched over, ready to jump. He started when a hand was laid on his shoulder. "Not a good idea, kid."

"Huh?"

"Why d'you think Ahsoka didn't just jump to the bottom?" Kanan booted a pebble, which soared towards the crystal, only to be distintegrated mid-flight.

"That's why. You don't just have to watch your step, it's where you are in the air, too."

"...Oh."

Maul sauntered past them.

Kanan sneered. "Look who decided to join us." The doorway behind Maul shut unexpectedly.

He walked down the steps to get a closer look at the kyber crystal. There was no aggresive response to his approach. It's as if the room's defenses simply shut down.

"And now we're stuck here. Great," moaned the leader of the Spectre team.

"Search for a way out then."

Ezra rushed forward to touch the black jewel. "I wonder what this does..."

His whole body stiffened, and his eyes rolled back until only the sclera was visible. Slack-jawed, Ezra twitched. Maul heard Jarrus cry Ezra's name and that was the last thing he heard before he was plunged into the depths of his mind. He felt as though he was being twisted inside-out.

He saw the Emperor, cackling at him and extending his arms. Lightning burst from his fingertips. It engulfed Maul, launching him into the wall. Pain lanced through him, and he could only scream as Sidious' laughter echoed. That noise haunted Maul. From the periphery of his vision he could see a horned corpse.

Savage, felled by Sidious. The pain was too much for Maul. And so he resorted to begging. "Mercy! Mercy!" Mewling like some pathetic youngling. The memory of it all made his blood boil.

He was dragged away from the scene by someone shaking him awake. He moaned and jerked away. Ahsoka crouched next to Maul. Not far, Ezra and Kanan were recovering from whatever they had experienced.

"What happened?" he queried as she pulled him up.

"The crystal made us see things. Things that we fear the most." Maul gave a twitch at the mention of fear. He didn't fear Sidious. He did not. Despise him, yes. Fear him? No. Of course he didn't. Why should he be afraid of a frail old man?

He's Sidious. You can't not be afraid of him. Fear feeds your strength after all, does it not?

He trembled violently, and Tano noticed. "Maul," she said softly. "It wasn't real. It wasn't actually happening."

"It already did for me. It's something I never wish to experience ever again." Being powerless, being reduced to a stuttering wreck. It tore at his insides for him to recall.

Maul stormed from the room, through the exit on the other side. The others quickly followed. They stopped in front of a triangular granite door. "Another test lies beyond this door. I can sense it."

"Let's just get this over with," said Kanan. Maul called on the Force, and growled as the door came apart with the sweeps of his limbs.

"Two paths," Ahsoka observed. "But which to choose?"

"We must go through both." The Force chimed in accord with Maul's answer.

"Splitting up? Nuh-uh. No way," Jarrus brazenly opposed. "That's a bad idea."

"Only two. No more, no less."

Jarrus considered it for a moment. "Fine. I'll go with you. Ezra'll go with Ahsoka."

"Do you not trust me to keep the boy safe?"

Jarrus crossed his arms and cocked his head at Maul. The Jedi was still his usual protective self. Smothering the boy, giving him no freedom.

Maul said, "The Force disagrees."

"The Force - what?"

He smiled knowingly.

"A weak excuse and you know it - "

A ray shield shuttered between them, leaving Ezra with Maul and Ahsoka with Kanan.

"Did you do that?" demanded the latter.

"No." Though it certainly worked in his favour. Nothing to be done about it now, Maul brought Ezra down the narrow passageway.

"Dead end."

"Not quite." Without warning, blocks began to drop in rows, cutting off their escape route. The one just before them impacted inches away from their boottips. "We're gonna be crushed!" Ezra panicked. Maul grit his teeth and drew on the Force, halting the final block's descent.

"Help me, Jedi!" Ezra complied, reaching up with his open palms.

He struggled to prevent the stone wall mashing him into paste. "It's too heavy. I can't hold it up."

"You can if you act on your emotions."

"But - a Jedi's never meant to do that. My master says so."

"Ezra, we're about to die. If you die, you'll never be able to destroy the Inquisitorius." The reminder made his heart hammer and his mind race. "You have a wellspring of power. You must use it. It's the only way we'll survive this. Break your chains. Let the Force set you free."

Ezra steeled himself, and concentrated. Rage coursed through his veins and he felt his power grow. He yelled as he kept death at bay.

"Yes. That's it," approved Maul. "Keep that up while I work on getting us out of here." He probed the wall for a lock. Finding and solving the puzzle lapped up no few precious seconds. Fragments of rock whirled under his fingers as he went about rearranging them in the correct combination.

A click resounded. He and Ezra were free. They regrouped with Tano and Jarrus, and continued onwards. After that, they shortly arrived at the Sith Archives. The ginormous hall it occupied was dark and the shelves gave off no glow. Every level was in a similiar state of disarray. Chairs knocked over, tables broken in two, smashed racks of lights.

"It's empty," breathed Ahsoka, passing the shelves and peering down at where holobooks and datapads should have been. "Everything is gone. Everything."

"It's been raided," Kanan concluded.

His pupil whispered, "So - what? We came here for nothing?"

Nobody responded. Then, a raucous sound reverberated through the hall. And a spectre formed. It took a second for Ezra to realise it was laughter. "There is no holocron," revealed the heaving image of Darth Bane. "It's been long gone. The game is up. You lose. But first, I require a host. And you are the perfect candidate." He dived at Maul.

Maul gave a shout as his mind and body was hijacked by Darth Bane.


End file.
